Hot Cocoa: A Restless Night's Story
by n00dl3gal
Summary: When Len forgets to do his essay, he and Rin spend the night working on the paper and also bonding with each other as family, cuz I do NOT ship them together. Well, sometimes I do. Based on the song "Hot Cocoa: A Restless Night's Song" by Kagamine Len.
1. Chapter 1

My first changing- POV fanfic! I know I said I'd be doing something different, but I wanted to publish this before someone else had this idea. I love this song so much.

I don't own Vocaloid, not even the actual product that people can buy. I own Vocaloid music, but that's something else entirely.

This is rated "T" not because the story is suggestive, but I reference some of the more disturbing songs and videos. Nothing too bad, but I'm going to play it safe.

* * *

Chapter 1

Len POV

"It's your own fault."

I stare at the pile of paper in front of me on my desk. I groan. My twin sister stands behind me, her arms crossed.

"C'mon, Len, this essay was assigned two weeks ago. What have you been doing?"

"Well what about you, Rin? I don't see you working," I say as I turn around in my chair.

"That's because I've already finished _my_ paper," she replies with a smirk. "I turned it in yesterday morning."

"Three days early? Gah, I hate you, you... you perfectionist." I slam my head on the desk and the papers fly everywhere.

"Seriously- what have you been doing all this time?" Rin asks, sitting down on her bed.

"Um- well, you see..." I stammer.

She sighs. "You've been watching videos that make me look stupid on YouTube and NicoNico again, haven't you. Len, you idiot..."

I tighten my blond ponytail and my yellow tie before pulling off my headset. "Look, why can't I just look at your notes?"

"Because that would be cheating. Honestly, I thought you were programmed to be, I don't know, _good_."

"Blame the otakus. I've died- by both my hands and someone else's- worn a girl's sailor uniform, had twincest with you, killed people, ran away, became a bishie, been your servant, questioned my existence... it hasn't been easy," I rant.

"Yeah, well, all that happened to me too. But I still got my homework done," Rin replies as she fidgets with her hair bow.

"Hmm... maybe I should just take the road roller out and flatten the school..." I mutter.

"NO. Len, why don't you stop complaining and just _do your work_?" she says and begins to get up.

"Can I use the road roller and just flatten Luka?"

"Goodbye, Len." She gets up and walks out of our room. I balance my head on my fist and breath out. I think back to the day when I got the assignment.

(I suppose it's worth mentioning at this point that our teacher, Luka Megurine, is a Vocaloid too. Since we knew each other before I started school [and she started teaching], I can call her by her first name. Although she does prefer "Megurine- sensei," at least in school.)

"Okay, class, this paper is worth one- sixth of your final grade. I know that doesn't sound like much, but trust me, it is. Now, you'll have two weeks to do this essay, so none of you will have to rush and crank out the entire report at the last minute."

Um... okay, fine, this _is_ all my fault. So sue me. But being a virtual idol is still no picnic.

"Yo, Rin!" I call. She appears in the doorway with the TV remote in her hand.

"Yeah?"

"How did you get your essay done so quick?"

"I worked on it day by day. By doing it one bit at a time, it was easy," she answers.

"Huh. Whatcha watching?" I ask, gesturing to the remote.

"Oh, just your favorite show- Pretty Cure," she says with a cruel smile. "Want to take a break and come shake your butt as you sing along with the theme? And then have the Master record the entire thing and put it online?" My face flushes the color of Mieko's blouse. She giggles and leaves. I slam my head on my desk once more.

Tonight is going to be a very long and very hard night.

End Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

A new chapter, and a new point of view. This is exciting!

Still don't own Vocaloid. I _do,_ however, own tickets to the Hatsune Miku concert streaming on NicoNico Live on March 8th and 9th!

* * *

Chapter 2

Rin POV

I sit back down on the couch and change the channel. Like I would watch Pretty Cure. I'm not shota.

Still, I guess I am pretty messed up: I've had a garden of people's arms, jumped into a nuclear reactor, been an evil princess, had twincest, been eaten alive... I kinda see why Len is so stressed. If anything, he's under more pressure because he's a guy voiced by a girl. But that's no excuse for not doing you homework!

"It's not any of my concern," I say to myself. "He's his won person. He can take care of himself." I curl my legs up and turn back to the TV. It's about time I realxed.

Two hours of Ninja Warrior and anime (again, NOT PRETTY CURE!) later, I hear a shout from the bedroom. I jump up and run over. I open the door and pant, "What's wrong?"

"I can't take it anymore!" Len screams. "This is way too much for one dude to do!"

I sigh. My idiot brother is just freaking out. I can't believe I actually thought he was in trouble.

"Nothing will happen if you don't settle down and work on it," I moan.

"No, no, NO!" he yells. "It's too much!"

"What's too much?" another voice asks. I spin around to face the green- haired figure in the hall.

"Onee- chan!" Len calls. He hops out of the chair.

"Hi Miku," I say, giving Hatsune- san a hug. She grins at me then looks at Len.

"What's too much?" she asks again.

Miku Hatsune is, in a way, our older sister. She's a Vocaloid too, and came out before my brother and I did. We get along really well with her, despite popular belief (okay, truth, really) that we planned a revolution against her. I have to quickly turn of the computer monitor, though, or else Onee- chan might see Len's "Green is the Enemy" wallpaper.

"My homework," Len whines. "I have to do this entire report before school tomorrow."

"You might want to hurry up, Len- kun," Miku replies. "The sun's already setting." She turns towards me. "How about you, Rin- chan? How's your paper?"

"Done," Len mopes. "She already handed it in."

"I can speak for myself, brother. Anyway, how are you Miku? What did you do today?"

"Hmm, let's see..." she thinks. "I was a princess, acted like a bossy bitch*, had a love affair behind my parents' backs, developed a crush on my programmer, became a cannibal, cut myself, and sang at a rate that is humanly impossible." She smiles. "So, not much, really."

"Will you help me, Onee- chan?" Len begs, hands clasped together. "Will you help me write my essay? ?" He twists his face into the puppy look. Oh brother. Literally.

"That's cheating, Len! You have to do it yourself!" I tell him, pushing him back into his chair.

"Ah, but Rin..."

"Your sister's right, Len- kun. Besides, even if it wasn't, I can't. I have to leave," Miku says. "The master wants to do some more testing for the Append program."

"And afterwards? Will you help me then?"

"Nope. Can't. Kaito's asked me out on a date," she answers, a shy smile on her lips.

"Let me guess. He's taking you out for ice cream," I say. Miku blushes, then walks to the fridge. As she grabs a leek for the road, we head towards the front door.

"Bye!" we yell as she goes outside.

"Make sure Kaito doesn't slip a drug into your drink like last time!" Len calls. Miku sticks out her tongue and hops into her car. I punch him on the arm. The sky is awash in yellow and orange, my two favorite colors. Len pouts.

"Darn. No help." He walks back into our room and sits down at the computer. He types, looking defeated. I watch him for a moment, then head back to the TV.

A couple hours pass, and the moon is almost at its highest point. An ad for vegetable juice- one that the Vocaloids starred in- comes on the screen. A little voice in my head is telling me something.

"He needs your help."

"He's his own person. If he fails, it's not my problem," I tell my conscious.

"But he is you. Think about it, Rin. 'Kagamine.' 'Mirror sound.' You two are more than just twins, you're clones. You're the same. He messes up, and so do you."

I sigh. It's true. And I hate Crypton for never stating what our relationship truly is. But either way, I have to help. Somehow. I stand up and go to the kitchen.

Maybe it's time we took a snack break.

End Chapter 2

* * *

* I know I said I wasn't going to do anything really bad in this story. But I did. I'm sorry. :-( But hey, at least this was already rated "T," right? ^^


	3. Chapter 3

Coming down to the end of the story! Waaa~ *cries* But don't fret! I'm hard at work at a new fanfic based on KI!

Still don't own Vocaloid. However, I'm saving up my money to buy the Oliver program. Maybe.

* * *

Chapter 3

Len POV

**It is at this point that the romance between the prince and Cinderella swells, despite her mission to kill him.**

The words flicker on the screen as I type them. Writer's block has just hit me. I'm never gonna finish this. Then there's a knock on the door. I look over.

It's Rin, smiling. "I made us a snack- you looked like you could use a break," she says. She sets down the food- a banana, an orange and two mugs of hot cocoa.

I return her grin. "Thanks, sis," I reply. I peel the skin of the yellow fruit and take a big bite.

"No singing that stupid song," Rin warns. I roll my eyes. Sheesh. I did that _once_ for a video game. It's time to move on.

Rin's expression changes. Her face is demure as she cradles her cup. "I'm worried about you, Len," she whispers, her legs crossed as she sits on her bed. "You haven't been yourself lately."

"What are you talking about? I'm fine," I tell her.

"But you seem so... depressed." Her eyes are wide with fear. "Please, tell me what's wrong."

I look away from her prying gaze. "I'm FINE, Rin," I growl. She just shakes her head.

"No you're not! I can tell, Len! I'm your twin sister, your clone, your other half- I'm you! And all I want to do is help!" She gets up and grabs my shoulders, turns me to face her. Rather than tears, only anger can be seen in her eyes.

"I'm jealous of you, OK?" I shout, wiggling free from her hold. I look at the ceiling and sigh. Rin continues to stare at me.

"You're... jealous? But why?"

I suck in a deep breath. "Because you outshine me. I've been keeping score. The order of popularity for the Crypton Vocaloids is Miku, you, Luka, and finally me. And it's all over the place- the number of songs I have, the amount of time I get on stage during the Miku Day concerts, the number of levels I'm included on in Project Diva... Kaito and Gakupo are more popular than I am. Heck, even Mikuo and Oliver are more popular than me."

"The other boys are NOT more popular than you. Kaito's only been in concert a few times and Gakupo, Mikuo and Oliver have never been on stage at all," Rin says quietly.

"But they don't DIE at the end of all their songs! Besides, most of my big hits are either duets with you or covers of your fan favorites," I reply with a snap to my voice. "I wasn't even going to be MADE until people asked for another dude. So they just asked a WOMAN to do two voices for one person, almost. I'm not even male. I'm just you with a lower vocal range."

"L- len..." Rin stammers.

"And you handing in the essay early... it just drove me over the edge. You just do everything better than me. And I'm jealous. No one gets that I have feelings about all this too. I may be able to sing anything, but that doesn't mean I WANT too."

"What about 'Spice!'? And 'fire◎flower'?" she asks.

"Two out of about a million. This is why I can't wait for the Append program. Finally, I'll sound like a GUY. No more shota... " I sigh. "You never have to deal with it- why am I telling you all this?"

"Because I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you, Len." Rin's eyes are closed and she's beginning to cry.

I realize just what I've done. "Rin- chan, no..."

"It's OK, Len. I'm so sorry. I never realized how hard being one of the only male Vocaloids- that isn't genderswapped or fanmade- is on you. Please forgive me." She smiles slightly although her eyes are still wet. I get out of my chair and curl up on the bed next to my sister, my lover,* my clone, myself. I stroke her hair.

"Don't cry, Rin, don't cry," I tell her. "I'M sorry. You should be the one forgiving me, not the other way around."

She looks up into my face. "I forgive you, darling Len,*" she whispers, then giggles. I laugh and take the final sip of my hot cocoa, now cold. She stands up. "C'mon, little brother, we have an essay to finish."

I get up too. There's still a lot of work to do- starting with a refill.

Several more hours have gone on. The sun is going to rise before too long- the last of the stars are fading into the sky in a sea of blue. A few hours ago Miku got home, but she collapse in a heap in her bed before my sister and I could interrogate her about the date. Rin stayed up with me, checking my notes and bringing me snacks. I only have one more paragraph to go... my eyes are so tired...

I pull myself away from my desk to get one final cup of hot cocoa. As I return, I look at my bed beside the monitor. A small form is there, softly snoring. Rin. She must have fallen asleep. I set down my mug and lift her up, carrying her over to her bed. Tucking her into bed, I remember how badly I treated her. I lean down and kiss her cheek.*

"Sleep well, big sister," I whisper before returning to my computer. Just a bit more to do...

End Chapter 3

* * *

WILL Len finish his essay? CAN he stay awake long enough to do so? HOW did Miku's date with Kaito go? WHY am I asking you all these questions? Find out in the next chapter of TOTAL DRAMA VOCALOID!

*In the time between first having the idea for this story and the writing of this chapter, I'm embraced LenXRin. Somewhat. Not always, but dang it, it's just so CUTE!


	4. Chapter 4

Only one more chapter after this, as a kind of epilogue. And then the list of all the videos I've referenced in this story.

I don't own Vocaloid. I own a Miku shirt, a Rin/Len shirt, Rin/Len posters, and Len cell phone charm, and this Len bracelet my little sister made for me. I'm not obsessed.

* * *

Chapter 4

Rin POV

BEEP BEEP BEEP

My alarm goes off. I groan and shut it off. I didn't get much sleep cuz I was up so late helping Len with his essay... Len! I jump up and look at the desk.

He's asleep, drool leaking out of his mouth and onto the mouse pad. I peer at the monitor. The mouse is hovering over a command: PRINT. I check the actual document. The words "The End" jump out at me. Len finished it.

Thank God.

I move to shove his shoulder and wake him up, but I stop. Poor thing hasn't gotten any rest. He should sleep. I print out his paper and stick it into my school bag. Miku, now fully rested as well, and I lift Len from the chair and into his bed. I rub his back as he snores, and I think back to our conversation last night.

"Trust me, Len- kun, you ARE male," I say quietly. "The fangirls have made sure that I of all people would know."

"C'mon, Rin- chan, we're going to be late," Onee- chan calls. I take one final look at my little brother (since I was originally another solo program, Len's addition later on makes him slightly younger) and shut the door to our bedroom. Then I follow Miku to the bus stop, where we practice "Colorful X Melody" until the vehicle arrives.

Upon arriving at school, I make a beeline for Luka's classroom. I walk in and she turns from the chalkboard.

"Well well well, if it isn't Miss Kagamine! You're here early. How are you?" she asks with a smile on her face. Her long pink hair is flying free today, just as it usually does.

"I am good, Megurine- sensei. Are you doing well?" I reply in halting English. Luka has an English voicebank and has been trying to teach the other Japanese Vocaloids to be able to speak in it. So far, it's not going that well. Luka laughs.

"It's OK, Rin. We can talk in Japanese. The only words you can say clearly are 'orange,' 'banana,' 'hello,' and 'road roller' anyway."

"ROUDA RORA!" I shout with glee. Then I regain my composure. "But seriously, how are you?"

"Not that great. I'm tired this morning- and kind of dizzy."

"Don't tell me you were up all night spinning again," I groan.

"Not ALL night. Some perv hired me to use my ninja abilities and spy in the girls' locker rooms." She sighs and looks around behind me. "Where's Len?"

"He's at home, sleeping. He... he had a rough night. But here," I say, pulling out the assignment from my bag, "is his completed essay."

End Chapter 4


	5. Chapter 5

The final chapter. I feel strangely fulfilled.

I don't own Vocaloid. I know I've mentioned it already, but I still have to say it again.

* * *

Chapter 5

Len POV

It's wonderful. I'm in the sky, just me and Rin, us together flying in our road roller. The people down below scream in terror as we descend to roll them into pancakes...

"Len, wake up."

Soaring, screaming, laughing... I see the other Vocaloid flee for their lives but to no avail...

"Len, get up. It's almost one in the afternoon."

The world is burning, and a flag unfurls- Kagamine Revolution...

"LEN, GET YOUR ASS OUT OF BED!"

"Waa!" I scream as I jolt into reality. Rin is leaning over me.

"Took you long enough," she growls, arms crossed.

"Rin! What time is it?" I ask, flustered. I scramble to go grab my essay, but it's gone.

"Crap! Where's my essay?"

"I already handed it in. Megurine- sensei has it. You can stop screaming," she replies calmly.

"You turned it for me? Ah, I take back what I said last night. You're the best sister ever!" I jump up and hug her tight. "Wait- why aren't you at school? Why am I not at school?"

"I let you sleep. I told Luka you were sick. And it was a half day, so I'm home early," she tells me. "But I figured it was about time for you to wake up."

I sit back down on my bed. "Thanks, Rin. I owe you one."

"Or, like, fourteen." I blush. Then she shrugs and says, "Listen, why don't we go out? Have some fun? Celebrate our success in school paper writing?"

I nod. "That sounds like fun." My stomach growls. "Um, can we grab lunch, too? I really want a sweet potato..."

Rin laughs. "OK, but I get one as well. Where do you want to go?"

"How about the discotheque?"

"Fine by me, as long as you don't take forever to ask me to dance."

"Deal," I laugh as I begin to get ready.

"Oh, and by the way Len, there's a poster due on Wednesday. We should probably start working on it this weekend," Rin says.

"Ugh, I'll work on it after I relax. Give this weekend. I've done so much..." I whine.

"So when do you plan to work on it then?" Rin asks.

"I don't know, Tuesday night?"

"LEEEEEEEEENNNNNNNNNNNNNNN! DID THIS WHOLE THING TEACH YOU **NOTHING?"**

The End

* * *

Weeeeeeeeel, looks like little Len (how's that for alliteration?) hasn't learned a single lesson from this ordeal. However, I'm not writing a sequel. At least not for a while... *foreshadowing alert*


	6. THE LIST

So that everyone can know the songs that I love. ^^ So I now present... THE LIST. *dun dun dun*

* * *

THE LIST

Chapter 1

"Servant of Evil" by mothy (death by someone else's hands, been a servant)

"Kagamine Len no Bousou" by cosMo (worn a sailor uniform, ran away, became bishie)

"Romeo and Cinderella (Rin/Len version)" by doriko (twincest)

"Trick and Treat" by OSTER Project (killed people)

"Imitator" by U-ta/U-taP (questioned existence)

Project Diva 2nd cutscene (Luka being a teacher)

"Len's Embarrassing Moment" Talkaloid (Pretty Cure)

Chapter 2

"Fear Garden" by Chaa (garden of people's arms)

"meltdown" by iroha (jumped into a nuclear reactor)

"Girl of Evil" by mothy (been an evil princess, Miku as a princess)

"Adolescent" by SignalP (twincest)

"Evil Food Eater Conchita" by mothy (eaten alive)

Hatsune Mix manga (calling Miku "Onee- chan")

"Revolution" by The469 ("Green is the Enemy")

"The World is Mine" by supercell (bossy bitch)

"Romeo and Cinderella" by doriko (love affair)

"Electric Angel" by yasuo (crush on programmer)

"Rolling Girl" by supercell (cut myself)

"The Disappearance of Hatsune Miku" by cosMo (sang at rate that is humanly impossible)

"Cantarella" by WhiteFlame (Kaito slipping drugs)

"Po Pi Po" by LAMAZEP (vegetable juice ad)

Chapter 3

"Banana Song" by 106 (stupid song for a video game)

"Spice!" by minato

"fire◎flower" by halyosy

"Rin Rin Signal" by SignalP ("darling Len")

Chapter 4

"Colorful X Melody" by minato

"Let's Speak English with Megurine Luka" Talkaloid (Rin's few English phrases)

"Double Lariat" by Ago- anikiP (spinning all night)

"Japanese Ninja No. 1" by DeadballP (ninja skills)

Chapter 5

"Gemini" Project Diva 2nd PV (flying road roller)

"Song of Combustion Potato" by KID P (Len wanting a sweet potato)

"Discotheque Love" by Lelele P (going to the discotheque)

And for the entire story, "Hot Cocoa ~A Restless Night's Song~ by たーにゃ/白黒P. Obviously.

* * *

So what do you think? Did I do well? Tell me with a review! Peace out, n00bs. You lost the Game. ;-)


End file.
